Eyes of my Enemy
by Julie5
Summary: In a sorrowful moment of deep reflection Adora realizes the depth of her inner tumult in regards to the man who raised her a warrior; Hordack. As She-ra she has saved him often and wept for him as he died alone- this is why.


Eyes of my Enemy  
  
I remember nights of darkness, filled with the sounds of my own screams  
  
And then your strong arms around me, chasing away all those bad dreams  
  
Your demon's face evoked no fear and always brought my child's-heart relief  
  
Your pointy-toothed grin and midnight blue skin banished night-times grief  
  
You were solace in the night and shelter from the storm  
  
Yours was a fathers love, I found safety in your form  
  
I knew no fear in your presence, of you I was always sure  
  
I never saw you for the monster the rest of the world took you for  
  
  
  
Now I'm grown and we face each other, battle lines clearly drawn.  
  
I tell myself daily, the love I had for you is gone  
  
I know I must destroy you to keep my people free  
  
Betraying the father in the eyes of my greatest enemy.  
  
You raised me to be fierce and thus fighting is what I do  
  
I bet you never thought the battles I fought would always be against you  
  
I was trained to be a warrior, brave, sure and strong  
  
But I can't defeat a little girls love- though I know her feelings are wrong!  
  
I try to bury those fleeting feelings in the fury of betrayed trust  
  
And crush the bitter hurt and anger, which cries out from the dust  
  
A child's whimper must be pushed aside as a Sword thrusts skyward from my hand  
  
And in a shower of blazing light destiny takes command  
  
  
  
Now I'm grown and we face each other, on opposite sides of a war.  
  
And it's no longer your approval I seek after anymore.  
  
The remnants of a daughters love, I crush into the ashes of memory  
  
As I betray the father in the eyes of my greatest enemy  
  
I don't understand how I can yearn for the lost days of my youth,  
  
Before I knew your secret and I found out the truth!  
  
My will is no longer my own, I can't go back and be that girl  
  
The truth binds me in shackles of duty, I must bend to the will of the world.  
  
I don't fight to be a hero, for glory or acclaim,  
  
Nor for empty treasures or to hear songs sung of my name,  
  
I fight because my cause is righteous and I fight for all that's just!  
  
Your ambition and greed must be destroyed and I will do it, for I must.  
  
  
  
Now I'm grown and we face each other in the shadows of a love that's died  
  
Yet I recall how you'd gently comfort the girl I was as she cried  
  
And for a brief moment in time I yearn to have things as they used to be  
  
As I again betray the father in the eyes of my greatest enemy  
  
You robbed me of my life! You stole me from my true family!  
  
My childhood's built on an altar of lies, a cruel deception you played on me!  
  
And now my heart is torn, by an affection which should be dead.  
  
When I should prepare to conquer, I am stirred to pity instead.  
  
A daughters heart can't recognize the loyalties to which the warriors soul must bow,  
  
A brother's love saved me once, from black magiks taint, but who will save me now?  
  
You must be defeated and yet why must it be at my hand?  
  
As love and hate wars for dominance in my soul this is where we stand  
  
I am grown and we face each other and one of us must fall  
  
On the ashes of a blackened battlefield justice comes to all  
  
I know what I must do as I embrace my destiny  
  
I betray the father in the eyes of my greatest enemy.  
  
I am Adora, I am She-ra, the Princess of power, yet I also know,  
  
I am not a shimmering hero, but a little girl brimming over with sorrow.  
  
For freedoms sake or folly, I thrust aside my hearts desire  
  
Awake the people to evils wrath and baptize the world in fire  
  
Beaten or broken or twisted, the world will be forged anew!  
  
And I will break the will and heart of the father I once knew  
  
He embraced the darkness and thereby sealed his fate  
  
When he chose to turn away from love and embrace the path of hate  
  
For I am grown and a daughter of destiny, I am the voice of justice and righteous wrath  
  
I am become the will of God his fury shall burn the chaff  
  
The cancer of my childhood comfort shall wither in the blaze of the will to be free  
  
And so he will be destroyed, once my father, now my enemy  
  
And if at last I lay to rest my demons and am freed  
  
I hope somewhere you know that in spite of your evil and your greed  
  
A part of the princess of power will always be your own  
  
Despite the fact I must go forth and face the universe alone  
  
You shaped and forged and helped create the woman whom you see  
  
The heroine who fought so hard to see her people free  
  
And though I hate you for forever, I'll love you just as long  
  
Father of my childhood reflection, 'twas you who made me strong. 


End file.
